Reason
by Carylin Lyzie
Summary: Masakan Kyungsoo tidak enak? Hei! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jongin hingga dia berkata seperti itu dan tak berminat dengan masakan Kyungsoo? Dan jangan salahkan Kyungsoo jika namja bermata hitam itu kesal pada Jongin./BoysLove,Kaisoo feat EXO Official Couple/Enjoy


**Disclaimer :** Semua cast di fanfic ini milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

**Pairing : **EXO Official Couple slight Sekai and Krislay

**Warning :** Boys Love, maybeOOCandGajeness, MissTypo

**.**

**Reason by Carylin Lyzie**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tengah melepaskan celemek hitamnya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya dan hidangan itu kini tengah disantap para member EXO K yang sudah duduk manis di kursi makan. "Mian jika rasanya kurang pas, aku baru pertama kali memasak bubur seperti ini," jelasnya sembari menarik kursi dan meminum orange juice buatan Joonmyeong. Terkadang, memasak juga merupakan hal yang melelahkan.

"Tidak hyung, ini enak sekali," komentar Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan. Member yang lainnya—Chanyeol, Sehun, Joonmyeong—mengangguk kecil, membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun. Bubur buatan Kyungsoo memang enak. Dan mereka berempat tak akan menolak jika Kyungsoo memberikan satu porsi lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar komentar itu. Namun ketika member lain sibuk dengan makan malamnya, Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin yang kali ini terlihat lesu. Dia menyendokan bubur ke dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan yang kelewat lambat. Itu membuat Kyungsoo gemas. Biasanya namja tan itu semangat sekali ketika makan. Entah itu makan siang. Malam. Atau sarapan.

"Ini tidak enak," guman Jongin yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya—dan tentunya Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi memang memperhatikan namja itu. "Eh?" Merasa diperhatikan oleh Sehun dengan tatapan datarnya, Jongin mendongak dan balik menatap Sehun, "Wae?" tanyanya berusaha menunjukan sikap polos yang gagal. Sial. Jongin tak bisa melakukannya seperti Sehun atau Luhan yang menyebalkan itu.

Sehun mendengus, dia mengambil sedikit bubur di mangkuk Jongin dan mencicipinya, memastikan jika rasa bubur dalam mangkuk Jongin sama seperti yang ada di mangkuk member lainnya, "Ini enak, Kkamjong," ujar Sehun yang disambut dengusan Jongin, "Kau jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak ata—" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Jongin. Sehun menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang salah dengan diri Jongin. "Kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun menarik perhatian member yang lain. Mereka entah bagaimana caranya menghentikan acara makan mereka dengan kompak dan memandang Jongin dengan pandangan yang sama. Khawatir. Sayangnya, namja berkulit tan itu tak terlalu menyukai pandangan yang dilanyangkan empat hyung dan satu dongsaeng menyebalkan itu.

"Ani, aku hanya…" Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya. Hanya apa? Astaga! Jongin mengacak rambutnya dan mencoba tersenyum—yang hasilnya sangat mencurigakan, "Aku hanya ingin tidur, itu saja. Aku tak kenapa-napa. Sungguh."

Tak ingin mendapatkan pertanyaan beruntun dari Joonmyeong yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang ahjussi yang begitu cerewet, Jongin bangkit dari kursinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Semua member minus Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Jongin dengan pandangan heran. Sementara namja dengan mata bulat itu justru memandang bubur milik Jongin yang masih utuh. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Memangnya masakanku seburuk itu baginya?" guman Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa merasa kesal.

Bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin seolah tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya. Oke itu berlebihan. Tapi ketika Kyungsoo menarik mangkuk bubur Jongin dan menyendokan bubur itu ke mulut, kekesalan di hatinya justru makin meningkat. Sungguh. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah demi apapun jika bubur ini layak makan. Dan juga, bukankah satu jam yang lalu Jongin merengek ingin dibuatkan makan malam? Dasar menyebalkan!

.

.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan dengan suhu rendah. Ketika dia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tertidur, perutnya berbunyi dengan suara yang memalukan. Dia lapar. Tentu saja. Sejak sore tadi, Jongin hanya berhasil menganjal perutnya dengan dua botol air mineral dan sebungkus keripik kentang—yang juga harus dia bagi dengan Sehun. Tentu saja itu tak membuatnya kenyang.

Dia jadi teringat bubur yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo. Member lain pasti akan berebut memakan makanannya. Bubur itu enak, Jongin mengakuinya. Namun terasa tak enak juga di saat yang bersamaan ketika menelan bubur itu. Dan Jongin yakin, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kesehatan lambung atau ususnya. Dia tak punya riwayat maag atau berbagai penyakit sejenisnya. Jadi, jika ditanya apa masalahnya, Jongin juga tak bisa menjawab. Aneh memang, tapi dia tak peduli.

Saat ini otaknya tumpul. Kelaparan bercampur kelelahan dan kekesalan—yang entah darimana datangnya—membuat otaknya tak mau bekerja bahkan untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menganjal perutnya yang semakin norak berbunyi. Untung tak ada Sehun di sini. Maknae menyebalkan itu pasti akan mentertawakan bunyi perutnya.

Ya Sehun memang menyebalkan. Bahkan karena terlalu menyebalkannya, dia bisa mendengar suara namja itu diambang kesadarannya yang menipis. Astaga. Dia ingin tidur saat ini. Dan bukan mimpi mengenai suara Sehun yang terkadang berubah menjadi cadel yang Jongin inginkan. Namja tan itu lebih memilih makanan sebagai pemeran utama dalam mimpinya. Hamburger. Beef. Pasta. Sushi. Hot Dog. Chicken. Ramyun. Salad. Bubble tea. Dan mungkin…

"…Kyungsoo!"

Hah?

Sejak kapan Kyungsoo termasuk dalam jenis hidangan?

Jongin membuka sebelah matanya, dia melihat Sehun. "Cadel?" guman Jongin kemudian membuka sebelah matanya lagi. Dan kini dia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo juga. "Aku ingin bermimpi makanan," hampir saja Jongin menutup matanya kembali dan berusaha untuk mengatur mimpinya jika saja duo happy virus berisik itu tak berteriak kencang dan membuat jantungnya seolah melompat keluar dari tempatnya. "Aish!"

**GREEEP! SYUUT! BRUGH!**

Namja berkulit tan itu memang belum sadar sepenuhnya. Bahkan saat dia melihat wajah Sehun dan Kyungsoo, Jongin berpikir jika dia berada di alam mimpi. Namun ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, dan bergoyang-goyang seolah dalam dekapan, kesadaraan Jongin terkumpul sepenuhnya. "YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan tiang listrik!" Jongin berteriak, kencang sekali. Dan itu hampir membuat Chanyeol limbung dan menjatuhkan Jongin ke lantai.

Untungnya tuhan masih melindungi Jongin dan Chanyeol hingga mereka tak terjerembab jatuh ke lantai yang keras.

"TURUNKAN AKU PPABO!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menurunkan Jongin. Dua detik selanjutnya Chanyeol gunakan untuk menekan-nekan telinganya sendiri, mencoba merasakan jika telinganya itu masih dapat berfungsi normal. Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka jika teriakan Jongin bisa sedahsyat itu. Ah, sekarang Chanyeol jadi berpikir jika apa yang dikatakan Sehun mengenai Jongin yang sakit adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Di sisi lain, Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang bukan dalam artian yang romantis. Sialan. Dia masih punya harga diri dan tiang listrik di hadapannya ini membuat Jongin hampir kehilangan itu. Demi segala kenakalan dan kejailan dalam otaknya, dia masih waras untuk mempertahankan tittle—yang dia berikan sendiri pada dirinya—seme. Dan mana ada seme yang digendong seperti tadi?

Oh ayolah, itu tadi bridal style!

Astaga. Jongin bukan seseorang yang mau digendong seperti itu. Harusnya dia yang mengendong Kyungsoo dengan gaya itu. Well—tunggu! Kenapa justru nama Kyungsoo yang melintas di otaknya saat ini? Bukankah ada Taemin yang jauh lebih manis dibandingkan dengan roommate-nya? Bahkan Taeminnya itu bisa mengimbanginya dalam dance dan lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan Kyungsoo yang tak becus memasak. Oke yang terakhir itu terlalu kejam. Kyungsoo berbakat menjadi koki.

"Channie, Jongin itu sedang sakit, jangan biarkan dia jalan sendiri!" Suara Baekhyun menggema, membuat kedua namja yang sibuk dalam pikirannya menoleh ke arah yang sama, "Joonmyeong hyung sudah menyiapkan mobil di bawah." Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, "Channie, gendong Jongin lagi, kita harus segera pergi ke dokter!"

Jongin memandang horror Chanyeol yang bersiap untuk menggendongnya, "Jangan mendekat padaku, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin digendong!" ujar Jongin kalut sembari menyilangkan dua tangannya di depan dada. "Berani kau mendekat, aku akan menendangmu!" Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin yang sangat lucu baginya. Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang. "YA! OH SEHUN!" lagi-lagi Jongin berteriak. Kali ini akibat Sehun yang mendorong bahunya dari belakang.

"Kajja, kita harus ke dokter secepatnya, Kkamjong." Ujar Sehun sembari terus mendorong Jongin tanpa mempedulikan namja yang terus berkata bahwa dirinya tidak sakit sama sekali. "Aish, kau seperti anak kecil," ujar Sehun datar yang langsung disambut jitakan—yang susah payah Jongin layangkan. "Appo,"

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak sakit apa-apa,"

Joonmyeong mengangguk kecil, "Ne, tapi dokter menvonismu kelaparan, Jongin," ujar leader EXO K itu sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Saat ini mereka berenam dan seorang supir berada di jalanan yang akan menuju dorm, "Ya tuhan, itu sangat memalukan. Joginnie, kau sudah membuat dokter itu berpikir jika kami semua tidak memberimu makan seharian," ujar Joonmyeong frustasi yang disambut oleh kekehan dari duo happy virus yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Sudahlah Joonmyeong hyung, lebih baik kita berhenti di restoran terdekat dan membeli makan untuk Kkamjong," ujar Baekhyun perhatian. Bagaimanapun juga, namja yang hobi mengoleksi berbagai jenis eyeliner itu tak ingin jika donsaengnya sakit. Tidak. Baekhyun memang simpati—namun ketidak inginannya berurusan dengan manager dan berbagai pertanyaan fans mengenai keadaan Jongin lebih besar dibandingkan simpatinya.

Dan ini sebenarnya bisa dijadikan Jongin untuk melancarkan aegyo pada Joonmyeong agar leader itu bersedia menggesek kartu kreditnya untuk seporsi korean beef khusus untuknya. Kapan lagi dia mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini? sudah lama dia tak menikmati makanan itu. Pasti Sehun akan iri padanya. Dia juga bisa balas dendam pada Chanyeol dengan memakan makanan itu di tepat di hadapan si happy virus. Ya. Benar. Seporsi korean beef.

Tapi…

"Aku ingin hod dog pinggir jalan saja, hyung,"

Kelima member diam-diam melirik ke arah Jongin—bahkan supir merekapun melakukan hal yang sama. Tanpa membuka suara untuk bertanya, mereka semua mengerti jika memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Kim Jongin sakit. Dokter salah menvonis Jongin kelaparan. Sungguh. Jongin tak tampak seperti orang kelaparan. Dia tak menginginkan makanan yang banyak, mahal, atau enak. Dia hanya ingin hod dog. Dan orang kelaparan pasti menginginkan lebih dari itu di situasi menguntungkan seperti ini.

Sekarang Joonmyeong merasa jika mereka harus kembali ke rumah sakit dan meminta dokter untuk memeriksa Jongin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namja berkulit paling hitam dalam group itu tak bertingkah seperti biasanya. Dia memang tak merepotkan karena ide-ide jailnya yang menjengkelkan. Mereka juga tak harus mendengar Jongin dan Sehun bertengkar demi seporsi makanan buatan Kyungsoo. Namun, sesungguhnya mereka merindukan hal itu.

Jongin yang sekarang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Dan Do Kyungsoo adalah orang yang merasa paling bersalah. Namja bermata bulat itu tak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia merasa bersalah. Sangat. "Ne, tolong berhenti di stand hot dog terdekat." Ujar Kyungsoo saat member lain masih sibuk dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. "Kau mau ukuran besar atau sedang, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari Sehun yang duduk di sisi kanan Jongin, "Kau juga mau?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak hyung," jawab Sehun datar kemudian memandang keluar jendela. Walaupun dia adalah member termuda, dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami situasi yang terjadi. Dan Kyungsoo yang tak biasanya memanggil Jongin dengan nama panggungnya membuat Sehun sakit kepala.

"Ukuran sedang saja, Hyung," jawab Jongin kemudian menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo turun sendirian dan membeli sebungkus hot dog untuknya. "Astaga," desah Jongin saat perutnya kembali berbunyi dengan bunyi yang memalukan. Jongin pikir duo happy virus yang ada di belakang akan tertawa keras. Nyatanya, tak ada suara sedikitpun selain suara perutnya.

Suasana ini terasa begitu cangguh, namun Jongin enggan memikirkannya

.

.

Ketika member EXO K sudah kembali ke dorm mereka, Jongin berjalan sempoyongan dan akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya secara kasar di sofa. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu mendengus dan menghampiri Jongin. Namja pecinta eyeliner itu duduk di samping namja tan yang sudah menutup matanya. Dia mendengus, "Jangan tidur di sofa Jonginnie, kalau kau tak sanggup berjalan, Chanyeol bersedia menggendongmu,"

Jongin membuka matanya dan terkekeh, "Ani, aku tidak mau digendong Chanyeol. Lebih baik aku jalan sendiri,"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aish, kalau begitu cepat berdiri dan pergi ke kamarmu, kau harus istirahat."

"Ne ne ne, aku kekamarku sekarang," ujar Jongin patuh kemudian segera berdiri dan berjalan malas menuju kamarnya.

Di sana sudah ada Kyungsoo yang tengah melepas kemeja dan mengantinya dengan kaos biasa. Jongin sempat melihat bagaimana kulit mulus roommatenya itu. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Jongin menutup kamar dan menguncinya sebelum ikut melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan menyisakan boxer. Dia memang terbiasa tidur half naked dan Jongin yakin Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Tapi, untuk malam ini, dia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia ingin benar-benar naked.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu Kai," Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya dan mencekal tangan Jongin yang hendak melepas boxer hitamnya, "Udara malam ini memang panas, tapi kau sedang sakit, nama mungkin aku membiarkanmu tidur telanjang," Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau harus tetap memakai kaos dan celanamu. Jangan sampai terserang flu, masalah perutmu saja sudah cukup merepotkan,"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Ne, tapi ambilkan kaosku," pinta Jongin. Dia mengetahui posisinya yang masih dianggap sakit oleh member lain. Dan dia tidak ingin beradu argumen dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. "Tolong?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Namun entah kesal karena Jongin mengatakan masakannya tidak enak atau karena hal lain, Kyungsoo yang sudah mengambil kaos milik Jongin melemparnya ke tepat ke wajah rommate-nya itu.

"Mian," ujar Kyungsoo singkat kemudian langsung berjalan ke arah ranjang dan berbaring di sana. "Selamat malam," Kyungsoo menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Saat ini hatinya masih dipenuhi oleh rasa kesal dan bersalah pada Jongin. Insiden makan malam yang tak menyenangkan itu telah membuat moodnya buruk. Dan mungkin akan semakin buruk jika dia tak segera memejamkan mata dan berlari ke alam mimpi.

Di sisi lain, Jongin memegang kaos yang tadi sukses menghantam wajahnya. Dia memandangi kaos itu selama beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang tertutupi selimut. Rasa bersalah mulai merayap di benak Jongin. Walau tak menunjukan sikap menyebalkan, Jongin menyadari jika Kyungsoo kesal padanya dan namja bermata bulat itu menunjukan kekesalannya dengan cara lain—memanggil dirinya dengan nama panggung.

"Kyung,"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo,"

Lagi-lagi sunyi.

"Hyung,"

Jongin membuang kaosnya dan menerjang Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau belum tidur,"

Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Jongin mulai merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Dia ingin sekali marah pada Kyungsoo yang mengabaikannya. Namun dia tak melakukannya. Jongin hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian menyingkir dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia masih waras untuk tidak membuat Kyungsoo sesak nafas karena tertindih badannya yang jauh lebih besar. Namun, Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Ada beberapa hal yang tak berubah.

"Hyung," panggil Jongin lirih. Kyungsoo masih tetap diam. Jongin tak mempermasalahkannya kali ini karena detik selanjutnya dia masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang tidur membelakanginya. "Mianhe," bisik Jongin sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya ke helaian rambut Kyungsoo. Tangannya makin erat memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan sepasang kakinya menjerat kaki mungil itu.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Note : Maafkan saya untuk MissTypo dan terimakasih banyak buat reader yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini #peluk readers #dihajar. Ne, ada yang penasaran untuk chapter 2? Kalau iya, ayo reviewww~ karena saya akan usahain update cepet kalau fanfic ini udah dapet review lebih dari lima buah-?-#kedipgenit#plaks


End file.
